A vampires love
by mwsblover
Summary: Bella and edward are happily married. Edward changes bella into a vampire, and she ends up having a power that nobody could have imagined. Will her and edward have their happily ever after? My first fanfic, please review!
1. Preface

Pre-face

Beauty. This was the only word that came to mind as I stared at the stranger that was my reflection. Golden eyes had taken the place of blue ones; Strong muscles now replaced my previously fragile body. The sharp angles of my now beautiful face were unfamiliar; the speed with which I could move was alien to me. I had been unconsciously gripping the marble sink in front of me with my flawless hands, and as I released my grip, the area that I had been holding crumbled. A new sensation began to form in my throat, burning my tongue and scorching my throat. If this had happened three days earlier, tears would have formed in my eyes. But this was today, and I could no longer cry. As the pain grew, a lone figure walked through the only doorway in the room. This was my Husband. This was My Creator. This was My Edward.


	2. Brand New

I hoped you like the preface, and I hope you'll like this chapter even better. Please Please Please give me reviews. I would really appreciate feed back from ya'll. Let me know what I can do to make my stories better. This is my first Twilight story to do, so please enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Brand New

I closed my eyes, thinking about what I was leaving behind. Charlie, with his crinkly grin, Angela and her quiet friendship. Renee and her caring hugs. And……………..Jacob. I cringed as I thought his name. I would always remember the last time I had seen him. Jacob and his goofy grins, Jacob and his big bear hugs, Jacob, my love. The love that I could never be with.

"Bella love," A soft and caring voice whispered into my ear, "we're here." I opened my eyes, only to see Edwards Topaz eyes looking back at me. A smile slowly spread across his face, making his beautiful face even more breath taking to look at. Before I could even process what was happening, Edward was opening my door for me and picking me up. He held me close to his marble chest for what seemed like eternity, rocking me back and fourth. He leaned down towards me, pressing his cool lips to my warm ones. My breath quickened, embarrassing me once again. Edward chuckled quietly, running his fingers across my arm. I looked up into his face, once again amazed by his beauty. Edward gracefully opened the trunk of our rental car, lifting out our luggage with ease. He picked me up once more and raced up to the front door of the vacation home that we were renting. He put me down, careful to be gentle. He still worried about harming me, seeing as I was a fragile human and he was an indestructible vampire (and a very very good looking one at that.)

We walked up the stairs, Edward matching my slow pace. I kept my gaze looking downward, making sure that I didn't trip over anything. The shoes that I was wearing, dark blue with tall pointy heels, were a walking death trap. We reached the top of the staircase, and walked into the master bedroom. The scene in front of me took my breath away. Everything in the room was blue. The four-poster bed had a light blue comforter on it, and the posts were painted dark blue. The walls of the room had elegant designs painted on them, all in different shades of blue. After I had gotten over the initial shock, I turned to look accusingly at Edward. "Edward Cullen," I began in a serious tone, "I can **not** believe that you would do this to me." It was quite obvious that the room was not originally decorated like this, because I could see some orange paint that had not been covered up in the corner. When I turned back around, Edward was not there. He was now inspecting the orange paint with a serious expression on his face.

"I'm going to have to file a complaint to the painting company. They must not have understood what I meant when I said that **EVERTHING** had to be blue." He turned back around, an innocent smile forming on his perfect lips. Of course, I should have expected something like this to happen. Edward could not contain himself from showering me with gifts left and right. Edward thought that the color blue looked very good on me, and apparently this was his way of letting me know that. "I'm going to go get ready for dinner," I told him. I grabbed my bag, went into the bathroom, and shut the door behind me.


	3. nights to remember

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the twilight books (even though I really wish I did) so you can't sue me even if you wanted to.

Okay, so I don't even know if anyone is reading my story, because nobody is reviewing!!! Please Please Please review my story!!!!!!! Now, on with chapter three!!

Nights to remember

Warm water cascaded over my body, immediately relaxing my tense muscles. My thoughts drifted to Edward, and a small smile formed on my lips. God, I was obsessed. Edward was all I needed, he was my life.

The water began to cool, bringing my mind back to Earth. I turned the water off and stepped out of the shower. I got out my blow dryer (designer, thanks to Alice) and began to style my hair.

30 Minutes later I had my makeup and hair done, and was busy picking out my outfit. Edward had informed me that he would be taking me to "the nicest restaurant in town" tonight. My eyes drifted over my wardrobe, and landed on an elegant wrap around midnight blue dress. I pulled it on, and began looking for shoes. I eventually decided upon a pair of dark blue ballet flats, along with some black onyx earrings. I stepped out of the bathroom, and right into Edwards's arms.

"Bella," his soft voice whispered into my hair, "I am deeply sorry if I hurt your feelings earlier." I looked up into his beautiful topaz eyes and lost my train of thought. I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him deeply. He pulled away and chuckled when I pouted. I couldn't help but smile at the look on his face. We held each other for a few moments, comfortable in each other's arms. Finally I backed away. "I believe you said something about taking me to dinner tonight?" I said with a formal tone. "I believe I did" Edward answered in the same voice. I broke into a smile and followed him down the stairs.

I gasped as we pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant parking lot; I let out a small gasp. In front of us stood a beautiful building made out of stone, with valets standing at the door waiting to park the customer's cars for them. "What do you think?" Edward asked nervously. "It…. It's…It's beautiful!" I said at last. A crooked smile lit up Edwards's gorgeous face. My mind went blank, and I got a tingling feeling in the pit of my stomach. It was amazing and sometimes embarrassing how he still affected me like this.

Edward got out of the car and was standing by my door ready to open it in the blink of an eye. He opened my door and helped me out, well aware that if I tried to get out by myself I would probably fall flat on my face. We walked up to the front of the restaurant and gave the valet our keys.

The inside of the restaurant was even more gorgeous than the outside. Several fireplaces lined the walls, and a homey feeling radiated from the walls. The place was welcoming and elegant at the same time. I had been so absorbed in the décor, that I hadn't noticed Edward talking to the hostess. "Bella, come on," Edward whispered in my ear. I followed the hostess to our table and sat after Edward pulled my chair out for me. "I want to welcome you to Giovanni's and let you know that we are having a special on all of our pastas. Your server will be right with you," the blonde hostess said, eyeing Edward tastefully the whole time. I glared at her, then turned back to Edward.

"So, love" Edward began, "you like the restaurant. I'm glad. I had hoped that our first meal together as husband and wife would be perfect!" I beamed up at Edward, once again astounded at how perfect he was. The waiter came, took our orders, and came back with the food. Edward and I sat in comfortable silence as we ate, then got our check and prepared to leave. It was freezing when we got outside, so Edward gave me his Jacket to wear. The car ride home was a bit tense. We both new what was coming later that night.

Tonight would be the night that I would join the Cullen family. Tonight I would become a vampire.

I hope that you all enjoyed my story!! This is my first fan fic, so I would definitely be open to constructive criticism. Please let me know what I can do to make my story better!! Also, I would really really really appreciate it if you would review. Even if you didn't really like it, I would like to know how many people are actually getting to read my story! Thanks again!

Megan


	4. giving it up

Hey guys!!! I'm so so so so sorry for no writing in forever. I was really busy with christmas, plus my grandma doesn't have a computer at her house. Thanks to those of you who reviewed my story!! Keep reading!!

"Bella," Edwards soft voice whispered, "are you sure you want to do this?" I nodded my head vigorously. Edward had asked this question a million times, and each time my answere was the same.

Of course I wanted him to change me. Of course I wanted to be with him to be the one to change me.

Of course I wanted to be with him forever. Edwards golden eyes were filled with indecision, and even a little pain. I knew that he had an internal battle raging, about whether or not he was willing to get rid of my soul for his own selfish purposes (or that's what he thought any way.) I, on the other hand, knew that Edward still had a soul, and that I would still have a soul after he changed me.

My mind flew back to earth when edwards cold lips brushed across my warm ones. He drew away before I was ready for him to, and took my hand. "Carlisle told me how much morphine to give you, so the pain shouldn't be nearly as bad as it was for the rest of us. I'll be with you the whole time, Bella. I promise." 

He sighed deeply, obviously he had more to say. "Bella, you can still change your mind, you know. I will love you forever, even if you aren't a vampire. My love for you will not ever end." 

"I know, Edward," I whispered, "but I've made up my mind, and I know that this is what I want. I know what I'm giving up, but I also know what I'm gaining. I'm gaining eternety with you. And even though I'm losing some things, it's still worth it because of you. That's how important you are to me, Edward." I met his gaze, trying to read his smoldering golden eyes. He nodded, and took out a needle, filling it with a clear liquid.

I laid down on the bed, and he injected the liquid into my arm. It stung, but I knew that I would be greatful for the medication in the days to come. 

Giving me one last kiss, Edward leaned down to bite me.

Edwards POV I had asked Bella, pleaded with her even, to change her mind about becoming a vampire. She deserved so much more than the life I could give her, she could do so much better than me.

Of course, I was happy that Bella and I was would be together forever, because I loved her with all of my existence, but I just wish that she didn't have to lose her soul in the processe. 

I leaned down to kiss bella, feeling her warm lips on my cold ones for the last time. I slowly brought my lips closer to her neck, closer to the moment that would change her entire life. I paused for a moment right above the tender skin on her neck, then opened my mouth, and bit her. 

I bit Bella. I bit the love of my life. Bella's body went rigid, and she started whimpering. I could tell that she was in pain, but I couldn't tell how much. I waited there, beside her bed, for the rest of the night. 

It was not until that moring that she first started to become more agonized. The morphine was starting to wear off, and Carlisle had told me not to give her more. We didn't know what the side effects would be. It broke my nonexistent heart to hear her pain, to see the agonized look on her face, but still I sat there, determined that I would keep my promise to her, that I would not leave her for the three days that she needed me the most. 


	5. love will last forever

**Thanks to those of you who reviewed my last chapter! Sorry about the blue eyes thing in the preface, since bella actually has brown eyes. Please review!!!**

**Love will last forever**

Jacob pov 

I sat in the dark room with my head in my hands, wondering what I did wrong. Bella and I were the perfect couple, we completed each other, we were meant to be together. That leech had stolen her from me, and had kept fate from doing it's job. If things were the way that they were supposed to be, Bella and I would be laying in this room together, content in each others company.

Would Edward have changed her already? Would she have already forgotten about me and gotten on with her life, happy and satisfied to be with Edward? I missed her majestic laugh, and the carefree way she acted when she was around me. I was a different man then than I was now. Her leaving had changed me, and made me realize that pain in this world was inevitable. If Bella walked into the room right now, she would hardly recognize me.

After hearing about her wedding plans, I had run for days and days without stopping, even to drink or eat. Finally, my body could not go on any longer, and I had been forced to stop at this hotel. I hadn't shaved in days, and was thinner than I had ever been before. My brown eyes that had once been filled with happiness and seemed very much alive now had a dull look to them, and anyone could tell just by glancing at me that I had been through a lot.

I could still picture her beautiful face in my mind as if I had just been with her moments ago. The last time I had seen her, she had confessed her love for me, but admitted that she loved Edward more, that she knew she couldn't live without him. I don't think that she ever considered the fact that I wouldn't be able to live without her. Maybe she just refused to think about it. I looked out of my window, losing myself in the stars, letting myself imagine how things could have been.

We could have gotten married, had kids. We would've bought a house for ourselves on La Push, and forgot all about those _Cullens. _ How could she love someone so monsterous and cruel, when she was just the opposite? She was kind and caring, sweet and sensitive, fragile and breakable. At any moment _he _could hurt her, kill her even! One thing, and one thing only gave me peace about this situation. I knew that, even though we were mortal enemies and he was a blood sucker, Edward loved Bella. He would die for her if it was possible. I knew that he would never purposely hurt her. The only problem was, he could hurt her, and would hurt her, on accident some day. The only way to avoid it was to change Bella into one of the. A leech. A blood sucker. A _vampire._

I stood up from my seat by the window and started pacing, sick with worry for the love of my life. If anything happened to Bella, I would stop at nothing to avenge her death. (A.N yeah, I know. Kinda corny. Oh well!). At that moment, I knew that something had to be done. Bella couldn't be left with vampires until either they decided to change her and destroy her soul, or "accidentally" hurt her. Bella was much to special for that to happen. I quickly packed my one small bag, making sure to add some food and water. I quietly exited the hotel room, sneaking down the hallway and out of the front door of the hotel. I had forgotten to bring cash, and didn't want the owner to find out that I wouldn't be paying for my hotel room.

As soon as I was in the woods where no one could see me, I changed into my wolf form and contacted my pack. _I need help._ I called in my mind. _Jake, is that you? _Voices questioned. _Yes, but I don't have time to explain. We need to get to Bella._ I heard the pack members keep asking questions, but ignored their voices. I began to think of a plan, one that involved saving Bella from the cullens, before they could hurt her in any way. I knew that without a doubt, the first step in my plan involved going to the Cullen house.

I really hope you like it! I'm really sorry that I haven't updated sooner, but I've been really busy. Ok, so I found out how to find how many people have looked at my story, and I've had over 1000 hits! The only thing is, only ten of you reviewed. ONLY TEN!!! So, I know that it's really hard to press the review button and leave a little message telling me what you thought about my story, but please do it any way!!! The more reviews I get, the more inspired I am to keep writing! Please review! I have made a resolution that I am going to start updating a lot quicker. Thanks for reading!


	6. the past comes back to haunt you

**Okay! Here's my quickly updated, wonderful sixth chapter! Enjoy!**

**The Past Comes Back To Haunt You**

Edward POV 

It was only the second day of the change, and I was already exhausted. Not physically tired, but mentally. Listening to Bella scream for hours on end was bad enough, but every time she opened her eyes, I could see her pain. I could tell that she was trying to be strong for me, but it just wasn't possible for her stop screaming. The morphine had worn of a while ago, and ever since then she had been in agony.

I ran my hands through my hair, wanting Bella's change to be over already. Not because it was hurting me to hear her screams (even though it was), but because I knew what Bella was feeling, I knew how bad it hurt. The pain was something that you couldn't imagine in your worst nightmares, it was something that no human could inflict on another.

Even though most of my memories from my human life had faded into vague pictures in my mind, the one thing that was clear was my change. If I could close my eyes, I could remember exactly how it felt, how excruciating it was.

My phone range, startling me. I picked it up and looked at the caller ID. Alice. "What Alice?" I asked in an annoyed tone. "Well hello to you to, Edward. Someone's a little grumpy. Anyway, I was wondering how Bella is doing?" Leave it to Alice to be happy even when her best friend was enduring the most painful experience of her life.

"How do you think she is, Alice? She was just bit by her boyfriend, is turning into a vampire, has vampire venom coursing through her veins, and feels like she's on fire! HOW THE HELL DO YOU THINK SHE'S DOING?" Silence on the other end of the line along with a small sniffle followed.

"I'm sorry Edward, I didn't know how stressed you were. I was just wondering what was going on with my best friend in the whole world." Oh great. Now she was doing the whole "make Edward feel guilty" crap. And guess what? It worked, just like always. I really was to caring and sweet for my own good.

"Look Alice. I'm sorry I blew up at you like that. To answer your question, Bella is doing pretty bad. Ever since the morphine wore off this morning she's been screaming like it's the end of the world, which is kind of true for her. I would be crying right now if I was human and could. I just want this all to be over."

"Wow Edward, you're even more sensitive than I realized. And I guess that that was a kind of stupid question, just for the record. Anyway, thanks for letting me know. I just thought that I should let you know something, but since you're so stressed out, I probably shouldn't bother you right now. I'll let you get back to Bella. Bye!

"Bye Alice," I said quietly. I wondered what she was going to tell me about, but my train of thought was interrupted by a heart wrenching scream from Bella. I hurried back over to her bedside, slightly disgusted with my self for almost breaking my promise of staying with her throughout her entire change. I lowered myself onto the bed, careful to not move it, which might cause Bella more pain more pain than she was already experiencing.

Placing my mouth by her ear, I began to hum the lullaby that I had written for her so long ago. This was before Bella had ever thought of becoming one of us, before her life had ever been in danger from other vampires, and before she had found out that her best friend and her boyfriend were mortal enemies. Those were the days when Bella had no worries other than the fact that her dad might find us lying together on her bed.

My mind wandered to Jacob Black. I know that Bella had admitted that she was in love with him, but that I was the one that she knew she couldn't live without. I couldn't imagine how he felt after losing Bella. I know what I felt like when I left her on purpose. Jacob was convinced that he and Bella were made to be together, and that I was an unnatural barrier in their happy ever after. As if Bella could ever be the perfect fit for a dog.

I could vividly remember what that _dog_ smelled like even now. It was disgusting really, and every time I had to be around him it was everything I could do to not plainly show the disgust I felt for him on my face. He meant so much to Bella, and I knew that being rude to him would hurt her, and that's the only the that kept me acting civil toward him. I knew that I loved Bella more than Jacob ever could, because I was willing to act nice towards a dog, where as he couldn't hardly be close to me without picking a fight. He was completely selfish.

Suddenly a familiar smell hit my sensitive nose, causing me to jump up from Bella's side. What was that smell doing in our hotel room? I had a feeling that I knew what was going on, and that feeling was confirmed when I got a phone call from Alice.

"Edward!" She said hurriedly after I picked up my phone, "I have some really bad news. You and Bella's futures just disappeared, and I think that there is only one reason that would happen. I think that a werewolf, most likely Jacob, is on their way."

"I know, Alice. I just smelled dog in my hotel room before you called. I don't know exactly what's happening, but I'm going to see if I can find out who is hanging around here. You know that we've broken the treaty now, and if the dogs find out, we could have a fight on our hands. Tell Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmett to head out here NOW."

"They're on their way, they should be there in just a few minutes. Try not to start any trouble with who ever is there, at least not until the guys get to the room." I could hear Alice's worry in her usually silky voice, and tried to calm her as best I could, even though I was nervous about the situation too.

"Alice, Bella and I are going to be okay. I'm going to go now, but try not to worry. I'll get in touch with you as soon as I know what's up. Bye, Alice." With that, I hung up, worry etched into my usually smooth brow. Bella's screams were beginning to become quieter, and I knew that her transformation did not have too much longer until it was finished.

I stepped out onto the balcony, peering down at the ground beneath our room. I saw the very thing that I dreaded seeing. Pacing the sidewalk was a tall, dark, Indian man who was gazing at the hotel building. I quickly ducked back inside our room before he saw me and found out exactly where Bella and I were staying.

The clock in the room read 10:00, 15 minutes after Alice had called. My family should be arriving any minute. As if on cue, the phone rang. It was the clerk downstairs saying that I had three guests. I asked for him to send them up, and went to wait by the door.

That's the end of the wonderful sixth chapter! I'm hoping to get another chapter in tonight, so that I will have three new ones for you guys to read. Remember, even if you don't want to leave a long, two page review on my story, I would really appreciate it if you told me what you loved and hated about my story so that I can make it better. Please review!

megan


	7. the pack

HEY! This is my update on my story! I have been trying to update fast, and think that I have done pretty good so far! Thank you to all of you who reviewed, please keep it up! I kind of messed up and thought that this was in chapter six, so this is just a filler chapter that lets you know what's going on.

Help can really hurt

Jacob POV

I made it back to La Push in record time, never stopping on my way back home. I knew that I only had a small amount of time to save Bella from spending an eternity dwelling on the fact that she had chosen the wrong man. If I didn't get to her in time, she would spend the rest of her immortal existence knowing that she should've chosen me, and thinking of all the things that she had given up in order to be with Edward.

As soon as I was at La Push, I contacted the pack to let them know that I was home, and was calling an emergency meeting. After a few minutes, the entire pack was at our meeting spot.

"Okay, here's the deal," I started, "Bella has a limited amount of time until Edward turns her into one of them, or submits to his blood lust and kills her. Somehow, Edward has tricked Bella into thinking that she loves him, not me. Now, we all know that this isn't true, that Bella and I were meant to be together, and I and determined to make that happen."


	8. fate

**Hey guys! Here's chapter seven. I came up with a really good idea for what bella's power will be, and I hope you like it. You will find out everything in this chapter!**

Fate Jacobs POV 

I stood outside of Bella's hotel room, plotting and scheming. I knew that I was on my own, I had been let down by the people who were closest to me.

When I had told the pack what my plan was going to be, they simply refused to help. They had never liked Bella as much as I did, and only put up with her for my sake. Now that she had chosen the vampires over us, they would not risk their own lives to save her. They had given me some stupid excuse about free will, and Bella deciding what was right for her.

Only I knew that this was not true. Edward had Bella under his spell, he had charmed her into thinking that she wanted him, and her judgment was clearly clouded. As I paced up and down the sidewalk in front of the hotel, I tried to think of a way to save Bella that would not involve me getting hurt. Of course, if saving Bella met me getting hurt, I would still save her, but I would rather not have to be injured in the process.

Alice would have noticed that Bella and Edward's future disappeared, so I would need to work fast. I stopped pacing, turning my head to gaze at the windows of the hotel rooms. I would need to find out which room was Bella and Edwards. Suddenly a putrid smell filled my nose, smelling of rust and salt. Vampire.

I whipped my head around just in time to see three men rush into the hotel through the front door. I would have even less time than I had expected.

Edward POV 

I walked down to the lobby to show Carlisle, jasper, and Emmett up to the room. When I got there, I was met by a crowd of admiring women surrounding my family. I pushed my way through, reaching them after quite a bit of effort. I got their attention, and we made our way back to the elevator. We rushed quickly to my room, not wanting to leave Bella alone any longer than necessary.

"Edward, tell us exactly what's going on. Alice mentioned something about werewolves, but didn't have time to completely fill us in about what was happening before practically pushing us out of the door." Jasper said as he walked further into the large hotel suite.

"Okay, I'll tell you all, but make sure you listen closely. About an hour ago, I smelled werewolves. I immediately called Alice, and she told me that me and Bella's futures disappeared. You both know that only one thing can cause that to happen. That's when Alice told you to come here. We need to find out what the dogs are doing near the hotel, and get them away quickly, before Bella wakes up." I answered anxiously.

I didn't know exactly what was going on, and that bothered me. Werewolves were unpredictable and rash, and that made them very dangerous. I stepped out on the balcony, only to find that Jacob Black was still pacing below.

Suddenly he looked up, straight at me, and grinned. A low, menacing growl escaped my throat, drawing the attention of my family. They hurried to my side, letting growls of their own out when they saw what I was looking at.

Jacob waved, causing this universally friendly gesture to become one that was taunting and threatening toward us. He then turned towards the entrance to the hotel, entering it. Our enemy was now inside.

Jacob POV 

I now knew what room Cullen was keeping my true love in, and could act upon this newly found information. I hoped that I had scared them enough to make them think twice before engaging in a fight.

I was stronger than them, anyone could see that, but I just didn't want Bella to get hurt on accident.

I entered the hotel, walking past the clerk and straight to the elevator. I pressed the button that would take me to the eleventh floor, where Bella and Edward were.

The ride seemed to take eternity, which was ironic if you thought about it. Bella was trying to gain eternity, and I was trying to escape it.

The numbers that told me what floor I was on were slowly becoming bigger, until at last they reached eleven. That would be my new lucky number. I could smell the cullens from down the hallway, and silently wondered how the humans couldn't smell it, even with their duller senses.

The Cullens had an advantage, and they knew that I was coming, but nothing would stop me from saving my precious Bella from the clutches of an evil vampire coven.

**(AN: A little dramatic, I know, but I just couldn't help myself****** )

I crept down the hallway, my feet padding softly on the carpet. The leeches could probably hear me, but it was worth it to at least try being stealthy. Their room came into view, and I stopped.

Bella was on the other side of that door, and I knew that my fate would be decided at the end of this day. I also knew that there were no consequences bad enough that could keep me from saving my love. My Bella.

I changed into my wolf form, hoping that everything would turn out alright. With no further thought, I rammed into the door, splitting it in two.

Okay, so I decide to leave this as a cliffie! I know you'll probably hate me, but oh well. I'm okay as long as you keep reviewing! You only get to find out what happens after at least eight people review, which shouldn't be to hard considering 21 of you have me on your story alert list! Review and the story shall be revealed!


	9. Surprise Surprise

Hey!! I am soooooo sorry that I haven't updated in forever. Just when I was about to start writing again, I had a finger injury and couldn't type. : ( Anyway, I'm gonna try to update pretty consistently from now on. ( If anyone still reads my story). So here it is!!

Jacob POV

The sound of wood splitting filled the hall, though thankfully none of the hotel guests heard. Entering the room, my senses were immediately on high alert, and I began looking for my precious Bella.

Surprisingly, no screams of pain filled the room as I had imagined they would. I silently hoped that her transformation hadn't been completed. Stalking silently further into the room, the smell of vampire got stronger. Every door that I got to I inspected, making sure that no one was hiding inside.

So far I hadn't seen anyone, which worried me. Hopefully they hadn't had time to escape from the hotel. The air behind me stirred, and I whipped around quickly. No one. Slowly, I circled around, determined to catch the monster who thought he could fool with me.

"Wolf, you shouldn't have come here. Bella has made her choice. Leave her, and us, alone," a cool voice whispered menacingly.

Edwards POV

It seemed that only one of the dogs had come. Jacob. His packmates had abandoned him, left him to face us alone. That had been a mistake. I would NEVER let him get away with Bella, I would protect her with my life.

I ran over to Carlisle, Emmet, and Jasper, who stood whispering in the front room. "We need a plan, and fast. The dog is on his way up." "Ok, here's what we're gonna do. Edward, you take bella into the bedroom, and wait by the window. If it gets bad enough, you two can escape. Me and Jasper will get rid of the dog."

As frustrated as I was that I couldn't help Jasper and Carlisle kill Jacob, I knew that before everything else I had to protect Bella. I walked into the bedroom, and picked up Bella, who had calmed down. I hoped that her transformation was almost done. It would help a lot if she was a vampire before Jacob got to us.

Moments of silence followed, and my apprehension grew. Suddenly, the crack of wood filled the room, then more silence. I opened the window.

Carlisles POV

Jasper and I crouched in the kitchen, waiting for Jacob to come nearer. Suddenly, he stopped, and opened a door. I signaled Jasper to go around to the front. I could hear talking, and growling. I crept closer, intending to help. Before was closer enough to see anything, a growl ripped through the air, coming from a different direction than Jacob and Jasper.


End file.
